Neighbourly Pie
by Heart-Of-Memories
Summary: Gift Ficlet for Lolita of the Damned [For Eternity and beyond, Family remains bonded. Of course, the pie can help sometimes.]


A tiny little gift ficlet for the best Pokemon writer in the business, Lolita of the Damned. She has written a heart-wrenching, tear jerking fiction called "I Won't See You Tonight". I can only hope it does your family justice, for they're in your heart forever.

Disclaimer: Pokemon is Nintendos, Lolita of the Damned and her Pokemon are her own, and Alyssa and her Pokemon are my own. If I catch any of you badmouthing her, expect hell!

* * *

Baking isn't really my specialty. You just couldn't get the good berries down here, they didn't grow well in the Underworld. My beloved Aqua kept it cool, but there was only so much she could do on brimstone ground. The reason I was baking was to welcome the new, well, I suppose "nieghbor" is the right word. She's not too new to hell, but to this part of it, she sure is. Sakura, my little Mesprit, settles around my shoulders.

_She's gaurded by a Mew. Pecha berries would do wonders. _I shake my head, those don't grow at ALL down in this heat.

"Too sweet. Maybe Oran or Sitrus." Sakura tilts her head, tails tickling my neck.

_Sitrus would do well, they taste better than Oran. _I smirk, further kneading the dough as Rio, my beloved Lucario, brought in the baskets of berries. I duck as Kaze, my Staraptor, flew over my head and knicked a berry from the basket. Rio swiped at him with a single paw, but chuckled as he continued to wash the berries of the red dust that so covered this area. Kaji and Flame, my Ninetails and Rapidash, were chatting thier heads off outside. My Fire types seem to bond well enough, even though they'd never met before I lost my games in that fire. I shudder, too many bad memories there. Fresa and Mizu, the Eon twins I managed to catch, were sound asleep out back, neither even twitching as Lightning, my incredibly tempremental Luxray, ran over thier backs in chase of my little Rosie, the Budew I'd never managed to evolve. Futuro, my Alakazam, goes out to quell the fighting, only to come back into the kitchen with his spoons sparking and his head covered in leaves. Sakura chuckles, a bell like tone.

_You know better than to chase Lightning, you'll only get hurt. _Futuro rolled his eyes, disappearing up the stairs as he went to get cleaned up. Rio chuckled again as he set the last of the washed berries next to the mixer and gelatin. Grabbing the hot water from the stove above Aqua and Via, her little Piplup, he looked at me.

"You'd think he'd learn by now. He's supposed to be the most mature out of all of us." I shrug, setting the dough in the pie tin. The mixing doesn't take that long, and the gel like berry juice is poured into the pie before it's even noon. I set the pie into the oven, before taking a seat at the little kitchen table I set up all those months ago I arrived. The memories are still fresh, I doubt they'll ever fade. But it dosen't matter know, we're all safe and sound here. A bit hot, but that will fade with time as well. My family is here, my team is one once again. No one is gone anymore, there is no fear. I will see my siblings soon, when they come here one their death days, but until then, my family is here. The oven dings, the pie is ready. I set it onto the counter, letting it cool for just a moment as I slip my shoes on. Taking the pie in my hand as I shut the door, Mizu looks up at me, but stays with his little sister. Sakura curls her tails around my neck during the long walk to the new girls place. It's always quiet here, the Lady Persephone keeps those waiting for thier trainers calm. Some are more fidgety, but they stay calm. The new girls home is a mansion, but it retains the feelings and memories of the person and Pokemon that call it home. The gate is open, so I walk in and set the pie down on the doorstep with a small note. I ring the doorbell, and only after Sakura tells me someone is coming, do I leave for my own home with a smile.

It's the little things that make all the difference with your nieghbors.

-----

The Sitrus Berry pie is still warm as the girl takes it from her Mew, the handwritten note being held aloft by her Charizard's claw,

_To Ari_

_Welcome home, enjoy the pie, and keep your family close._

_Alyssa._

* * *


End file.
